Alphabet Soup
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: "Frost, there's an ABC agent sitting in your spot." (AU) (Fem!Harry)


Summary: "Frost, there's an ABC agent sitting in your spot."

* * *

Neither _Rizzoli & Isles _nor _Harry Potter_ belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

\- 1 -

* * *

Korsak stopped dead in his track, still on the phone with Frost, who was checking the scene over with Rizzoli. "Frost, there's an ABC agent sitting in your spot," he told his partner, staring at the suit through the window in the door.

"What?"

"Have you had any cases dealing with them lately?" Korsak probed, keeping a weary eye on the person.

The very same person who had planted their feet on top of Frost's desk without a thought.

"No, nothing I can think of."

"Are you up for audit?" Korsak could feel his worry grow.

Frost thought it over for a moment. "Not that I know. But I suppose the point is that I don't."

"Then get your ass back here."

Korsak finished his phone call, slipped the cell in his pocket, and donned his polite, yet indestructible mask. A deep breath, then he opened the door to their office.

"Hello," an accented voice greeted the older officer. "I'm not disturbing, am I?"

For a moment, Korsak didn't know how to react. What was a _Brit_ doing here? In Boston, of all places?

"Not at all. Detective Vince Korsak," he held out a hand for her to shake.

The suit got up, finally putting her feet back down on the floor. Where they belonged, in Korsak's opinion.

As she stood up, he was again surprised by how small exactly she was. Maybe five feet, or something therabout. Short, black hair, which curled around a heavily scarred face. Her eyes drew his gaze, emerald green and glowing with some sort of emotion he couldn't discern.

She stepped closer, accepting his offered hand. "Harry, Harry Potter."

That told him exactly nothing about where she was from, aside from the small detail that 'Harry' probably wasn't her legal first name, but rather a nickname.

Considering the British and their stereotypical poshness, her parents could have settled the woman with something too horrible to disclose to anyone. (Later, he would discover that that was unfortunately quite close to the truth.)

Korsak continued to examine the woman. She seemed younger than he had first assumed, but that could potentially be her height influencing his perception.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Detective Frost to get here," Miss (?) Potter told him airily, smiling slightly.

So something that would definitely require Frost's personal attention, rather than just something anyone from their department could deal with.

"I see. Would you like something to drink while you're waiting? Detective Frost is currently not in the building."

Potter shrugged, eyes still twinkling. "Some water would be appreciated."

So it couldn't be _that_ urgent, considering she hadn't asked for directions to the crime scene.

.

Korsak checked the clock every so often, wondering where the rest of the team was and what was taking them so long.

At least, the suit kept to herself after he brought her a glass of water. Occassionally, he would catch her staring at something entirely too subtly for his comfort, but that was it.

She didn't say anything, possibly because she didn't want to distract him from his work. Which was strangely considerate, especially for an ABC agent. But maybe the Brits _were_ actually hardwired to be polite in all situations and circumstances.

Potter eventually got out a cell, entertaining herself, so Korsak didn't even have to pretend to keep up a facade of hospitality.

It was the nicest, easiest ABC visit he had had in a long time if one discounted the whole feet on the table idiocy.

Of course, that could (and likely would) change any second, once the others returned to the office.

.

An hour later, Frost and Rizzoli finally showed up.

As usual, Jane opened the door with her regular level of enthusiasm, nearly smacking it into the wall.

Frost followed in her wake, looking like he was trying to hatch an egg, but wasn't quite sure how.

Potter perked up noticeably at the sight of him, but refused to put her feet down right away.

Jane stopped halfway to her own desk, studying the Brit unabashedly. "Detective Jane Rizzoli," she offered.

"Nice to meet you," Potter replied, tearing her eyes away from Frost for a moment.

Frost finally seemed to have figured out who exactly was lounging in his desk chair, because he smiled brightly at the woman. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought it would be nice to look in on you," she replied with a grin. Her eyes were still glowing.

It was a little eerie.

Potter finally got off her ass, meeting Frost halfway.

They hugged briefly.

"How long can you stay? Where's your bag?"

"At least until tomorrow. Already at your apartment," came the succinct answer.

They were still hugging and it was making Korsak a bit uncomfortable.

"You remembered to bring your key this time, then?" Frost teased, letting go of the suit only long enough to put an arm around her shoulder.

"Something like that," she admitted, looking up at him through her lashes. There was mischief in that look.

 _So that's the way the wind's blowing_ , Korsak thought.

Frost looked honestly far too fond for the words that came out of his mouth. "Do I have to replace the lock again?" He inquired mildly.

"I can do it if you're too busy," Potter offered, completely unbothered by the fact that she had basically admitted to breaking and entering in the presence of several police officers.

"I should make you sleep on the couch for destroying the lock _again_ ," Frost mused, but the way he was looking at her made it clear that that was unlikely to happen.

Potter put an arm around his hip, a full-blown grin on her face. Her eyes could make a disco ball jealous by this point. "As long as you're joining me there, I'm game."

"It's a deal."

Korsak busied himself with some of the papers closest to hand. He felt a bit like an intruder watching something innately private.

Jane cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly. "So, what's the deal with you two?" She asked bluntly.

Frost jerked slighlty, head turning to their boss. "Oh, I never told you?"

Korsak's raised eyebrow and Jane's crossed arms should have answered that question.

"We're," he hesitated slightly, "friends."

"With benefits," Potter added gleefully. "Also been together a few years. How many again?"

"Four, Harry."

"You've been dating for _four_ years?" Jane wondered, sounding completely incredulous.

Both Frost and Potter shrugged.

"Yeah, thereabouts."

"And you've never once thought that we might like to meet your girlfriend, _Barry_?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well. It's not that easy."

Potter patted his hand gently. "My whereabouts are semi-classified, Detective Rizzoli. At least while I'm on the job. We usually don't know when we can meet up."

The _and when we do, we don't really want to spend time with other people_ was heavily implied.

Korsak appreciated it.

"What job?" Jane demanded to know, in her usual bulldoggish manner.

Potter shrugged. "You're going to run my name through the database once I'm gone and figure it out for yourself. Much more fun that way."

She received a raised eyebrow from Jane, but at least neither woman continued to bait the other.

Korsak allowed himself to relax a bit.

"So, you're not here to arrest Frost for something?" Jane continued the conversation/cross-examination, trying to hide a smile.

Potter threw her head back and laughed. Genuinely laughed. "Who gave you _that_ idea?"

"Korsak," Frost answered without so much as blinking.

Throwing his partner under the bus without a care in the world. The youth of today!

"Well, I might get out the handcuffs later, but certainly not to arrest him. It would be _such_ a bother to _enjoy_ ourselves in prison."

Jane sighed exaggeratedly, but she was grinning as well. "TMI, Potter. TMI. Just take Loverboy over there and get out of here."

Potter's expression softened a bit, turning into something much more genuine. "Thank you, Detective Rizzoli. I promise to return him in one piece."

"That would be appreciated."

The two lovebirds said their goodbyes and left in a bit of a hurry.

Jane sat down, reaching for the phone. "Rossi? What can you tell me about Agent Potter?"

She listened a bit, waiting for the poor sucker doomed to sit at the reception the entire shift to find any information they had stored on Potter from her check-in.

"Thanks, Rossi. Can you send me a copy, please?"

A moment later, Jane ended the phone call.

Korsak sidled over to her desk, looking at the screen over her shoulder.

It beeped, announcing the arrival of another email.

There was a photo of Potter's badge, but not much else.

Korsak flew over the information, unable to suppress a snort when he saw her first name. Henrietta. Poor kid, he thought, she must have been bullied a lot as a child.

But her legal first name couldn't hold his attention for long.

"She's _MI6_? What was she doing around here?" Jane blurted out, voice a few octaves higher than necessary. "And what does that even mean?"

Korsak shrugged. "I doubt, we'll find out from either her or Frost."

But they did see Agent Potter a few times a year from then on. It was always enjoyable to meet her, despite Jane's growing frustration that she couldn't find out anything about Potter's work.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this one shot. I really like writing Rizzoli and Isles fics and I ship Frost and Harry. _Hard_. So be prepared for more on them, although I'm not sure when exactly I'm going to post more.

Have a nice evening,  
W


End file.
